Feelings are complicated
by plinkerton
Summary: Haruhi is feeling lustful towards one of the twins. OOOH... Will be M in later chapters


**A/N: Yo! Lol (: Well this is only a shortish chapter but I think it's ok. This will have more chapters as time goes on. But for now I'll wait for a review blah, blah, blaaaaah. I love HikaruXHaruhi for some reason even though I want Hikaru as MINE. I'll probably change the rating sometime to M cos there will be sexaaaay times *eyebrow waggle* Yes, yes. Right.. Now you're probably all like BLAH BLAH WHEN WILL THIS STUPID GIRL SHUT THE HECK UP.. I am the author pay me some respect. LEAVE ME ALONE IT'S 5AM I CAN BARELY OPEN MY EYES BUT I WILL FORGET TO UPLOAD THIS OTHERWISE.. Too many caps there. I love you guys xx - Poppaaaaay Roooooo =3**

**Summary: Haruhi Fujioka is starting to feel a little lustful towards one of the Hitachiin twins. He doesn't seem to car though, does he? Does he..?**

The third music room was quiet and only Haruhi was still there. She wasn't in a particularly good mood because Kyouya had all but forced her to clean up the room after she bumped into him with the sweets trolley for Honey, causing a very bad-tempered, cake covered Kyouya. That is never a good situation.

Haruhi muttered to herself as she mopped strawberries, cream and all kinds of different coloured chocolates off the pale pink tiles.

"Damn that Kyouya, only _I_ could run into him and splatter him with cake. And only _he_ would add another 10,000 Yen onto my debt. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him..." Haruhi was so angered she didn't even realise the Hitachiin twins entering the third music room.

Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning against adjascent collumns, silently and mischeviously. Hikaru nodded and they walked forwards, silently. Once they were behind Haruhi, Kaoru blew into her ear and Hikaru pulled her chin up to face him.

"Haruhi, maybe I'm tired of brotherly love. Maybe I want Haruhi love." And he licked some cake off her cheek

"That won't work on me and that is the worst pick up line I've ever heard. You won't seduce me--"

"SEDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!??!!!!" Came a very loud voice from another room.

"Oh dear, looks like Our Lord has been listening to our conversation Haruhi." Kaoru and Hikaru simultaneously murmered.

_There was no conversation in the first place. God, someone normal needs to save me from these idiots_, Haruhi thought.

Then, Tamaki came swooping in shouting "Haruhi, don't worry! Daddy's here! Those perverts won't get their hands on my darling daughter!" and he started chasing the two of them all around the music room.

While they were occupied, Haruhi managed to slip out of the door and get away from those three for a while. Why were they so stupid? She didn't know but deep down she just wanted to laugh at their idiocity.

She seemed to be getting even more closer to Hikaru and Kaoru now though because they were always at her house. Hikaru would be chitter chatting to Haruhi and Kaoru would be laughing and involved in deep conversation with Ranka-san. They stayed for hours and only returned late at night by a limousine. They must really like her company to always be at her house, unless... they were just doing it to be charitable, which seemed much more like those two. They could be worse than Tamaki sometimes but overall Tamaki was the worst.

Suddeny, she heard calls from down the corridor and she could faintly make out the words 'pervert' and 'daughter'. Before she could react she was in Hikaru's arms running towards the main entrance just as the last bell went.

She was about to start swearing but caught sight of Hikaru's face and stopped to admire it. He looked so handsome but pretty at the same time. Slightly flushed from running, beautiful brown eyes wide, eyebrows narrowed slightly, that beautiful hair flowing behind him, his teeth chewing his bottom lip in concentration but also managing to have a menacing smirk on his face. She then realised why she could tell Hikaru and Kaoru apart and all of a sudden she was very aware of how close her body was to his.

She could feel every inch of her on him, his heat, his panting, his right hand was slightly poised over her right breast but not making contact, she realised every time he ran his hip bone rubbed against her thigh, making her extremely hot, even as the cool breeze blew onher face. _Oh pull yourself together, Fujioka. You can't have lustful feelings towards your best friends. Plus he's a rich idiot._ she mentally reminded herself.

She'd thought this all in a matter of seconds and they were at the limousine Tamaki not far behind. the three of them clambered in and Kaoru instructed the driver to go to Haruhi's house. Then, Hikaru and Kaoru stuck their tounges out as Tamaki shouted

"Come back! Don't separate a loving father from his daughter!!!" And started overly-dramatically "sobbing".

Haruhi started to laugh and the twins just looked at her, slightly puzzled.

"That was really funny if you think about it. You just kidnapped me."

"I guess," said Hikaru and Kaoru together.

"Tamaki's face was wor-- Wait! Why _my _house?!" Haruhi asked angrily.

"Becauuuuuuuse, Tamaki won't think to look there he'll probably--" Kaoru replied putting his arm around Haruhi and Hikaru carried on "--think we're hiding you in a secret lair or something Tamaki-like." And they both nodded.

"Ohhh..."

Oh no, Hikaru had his arm around Haruhi. She could even feel his breath on her shoulder. This wasn't good. And he was going to be in her house!

_________________________________________________________________________

**A second A/N: HALLOOO I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, only short though I wrote it in a hurry cos I needed to get my idea down but I'll take more loving care with the following chapters xx. Please review cos I'll love you foreeeeeeeeeeverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. ^-^ I want feedback, people! Lol I'll end up with like 0 reviews and I'll cry forever. Right I need to go sleep now. xx - Poppaaaaaay Rooooooooooo =3 I need to stop adding excessive letters to use emphasis.. **


End file.
